Just for the record
by Chibiscuit
Summary: In which Motonari wants to confirm something. JiaMori Jia Xu/Motonari Mori


**Hello there! This is Chibiscuit bringing you a little drabble written by none other than ... my brother. Yep, my awesome brother wrote this for me as a gift since there is so very very very little love for this pairing. Therefore I thought I'd share this for any JiaMori fans out there!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And neither does my brother!  
**

* * *

**Just for the record**

"Master Jia Xu, could I bother you for a moment?"

Jia Xu was not surprised when Motonari asked him this question. He had been 'bothering' him quite often since they had met in this strange world, fighting together in an army of strange officers against strange creatures. Strange had become normal for Jia Xu and he had learned to use everything this world had to offer to his advantage. Except Motonari. He didn't get Motonari. Maybe that's why he fascinated Jia Xu so much. He was a mystery waiting to be solved.

"Depends on what you want." Jia Xu replied casually. In his mind he had already decided to go along with whatever Motonari wanted to bother him with. It was a good chance to understand the odd historian better.

"I would like to ask you some questions. You know, for my historical records." There was a strange tone in Motonari's voice. He spoke more silent than usual, as if he didn't want to be overheard by others.

"What, haven't you read enough already about my brilliant career as a strategist?" Jia Xu laughed, making Motonari smile in his usual shy way.

"Of course but hearing it from you is more accurate. You wouldn't want any nasty lies to spread among the future generations, would you?"

"Lies and rumors have their use, and I never really cared about what people thought of me." Jia Xu replied. Motonari said nothing, the silence making Jia Xu somewhat uncomfortable.

"Let's go to the teahouse. Talking is easier with something to eat and drink. Especially to drink." Jia Xu suggested. Motonari's smile became slightly bigger as he followed Jia Xu to the teahouse. When they were seated with some wine and buns, Motonari produced some paper and a pen and noted something down.

"Alright, first question: who did you serve in your career as a strategist?"

"Well I started off at the court with Dong Zhuo. That didn't last long though. After that I served Zhang Xiu, Cao Cao and Cao Pi." Jia Xu answered politely, trying to read something from Motonari's facial expression. It didn't work. Motonari just smiled and wrote down everything Jia Xu said.

"What strategies do you consider your best?" Motonari asked.

"Well, making Han Sui surrender at Tong gate was one of my most brilliant ideas." Jia Xu pondered. "Although messing around with Cao Cao when I was still serving Zhang Xiu was a lot more fun."

"Because the opponent was so much stronger, right? Makes you feel more satisfied." Motonari commented while continuing to write. Jia Xu nodded.

"Any strategies you're not particularly proud of?"

"Well, my idea to ally Zhang Xiu with Liu Biao was a blunder. That guy was…"

"…too weak, so you couldn't use him to your advantage, right?" Motonari added, smiling. Jia Xu nodded again, this time more slowly. Somehow it seemed as if Motonari was reading his mind.

"But you corrected that by telling Zhang Xiu to ally with Cao Cao instead of Yuan Shao, right? So it was only a small mistake." Motonari went on, his voice sounding strangely comforting in Jia Xu's ears. And it worked more than he dared to admit. He had to force a slight smile back and tried to keep his composure.

"You seem to know a lot about me already. Guess I don't need to answer your questions at all."

"Oh please do answer them. Always better to double-check, right?" Motonari smiled.

"If you say so." Jia Xu felt a bit warm.

"Well then, have you ever felt guilty about using people to your advantage?" Motonari asked. Jia Xu didn't expect that question. It made him feel even warmer. Motonari's bright eyes examining him didn't help either.

"A strategist sometimes has to make difficult decisions." Jia Xu replied carefully.

"But surely you must feel something when you use people you consider as friends in one of your plans?" Motonari pressed on. Jia Xu evaded his eyes. This was getting too personal for his tastes.

"Sure you need all this for your records? You're not even writing it down anymore."

Motonari tapped the side of his head. "I've got a very good memory. Please answer the question."

"I suppose it would feel a bit wrong." Jia Xu admitted.

"Would you ever use me in a plan?" Motonari asked. Jia Xu blinked and stared at the historian for a moment.

"I don't think so…"

"Because you can't find a use for me or because I'm a close friend?" Motonari continued, his eyes not leaving Jia Xu's.

"I suppose… because you're a friend." Jia Xu was close to blushing now and he hoped that Motonari wouldn't notice.

"So I'm very important to you, right?" Motonari asked. Jia Xu nodded slowly and a satisfied smile appeared on Motonari's face.

"You're important to me as well, you know. Makes this cruel world less harsh when you have someone beside you."

"You're right about that." Jia Xu smiled and he felt his body relax. It was true. Having Motonari near made the battles less painful and scary. He knew he could always rely on him to save him in a pinch.

"Say Jia Xu, I was just wondering, if you would ever use me in one of your plans… how would you do it?" Motonari suddenly asked while taking a sip from his wine.

"Well…I suppose I have to think about that first." Jia Xu said, pondering.

"Oh right, please tell me when you know."

"I will." Jia Xu said. _"But whatever it will be, I won't allow you to be harmed."_

* * *

**My brother deeply regretted writing this when I hugged him to the brink of death. I couldn't help it, it made me feel so warm and fuzzy when I read it! Hopefully you got such a nice feeling as well!  
**

**If you want, any comments will be passed on to my brother.  
**

**Chibiscuit  
**


End file.
